


5 Times Dean Called Cas an Angel

by HopeHazard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles of times when Dean called Castiel an 'angel'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Dean Called Cas an Angel

**1.**

Dean and Sam had checked into plenty of dingy motels together in the middle of the night, so they were used to the odd and sometimes suggestive looks they got. They had also gotten more comments about being a cute couple than they’d care to remember. (At first, they made Dean want to shake the person and scream, “He’s my little brother you sicko!” but he quickly learned to let it go.) After a while, it even became a sort of game, one they’d play if they were in good enough moods. Dean might call Sam ‘sweetie’ or ‘babe’, and Sam, if he wasn’t blushing or rolling his eyes, would respond with ‘cupcake’ or ‘pumpkin’ or one of those other stupid endearments Dean hated hearing—because honestly, who the hell thinks ‘baby-cakes’ is romantic?

 

But even if Dean was used to the whole routine, Castiel _wasn’t_.

 

Sam had opted to stay in the motel to hunch over his books while Dean took Cas out to interview people. They were just leaving one woman’s house—useless, but she had been kind, giving them cookies and the sweetest tea Dean had ever had; he though his teeth might rot out just from drinking it—when she stopped them with a hand on both their arms and a sweet smile. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help to you two young men, but I wish you luck with your investigation.” Then she dropped her voice a bit and added, “I know most people around here aren’t quite as accepting, but I think it’s _wonderful_ that you two still walk around so openly with each other. I have a grandson, you see, and he and his boyfriend rarely even go out together—too scared. And it really is just a shame. So really, I wish both of you luck.”

 

Castiel gave the woman a quizzical look. “You must be mistaken, we’re not—“

 

 “Thank you ma’am,” Dean cut him off with a polite smile and small incline of his head. “For everything. We better be going now, though. Right, angel?” He took hold of Castiel’s hand and tugged him out of the door and away from house. He only let go when they got to the car, and once inside, Castiel looked at him in almost exasperation.

 

“’Angel’? Very funny, Dean. Why did you mislead that woman?”

 

“What? I thought that was a good one,” Dean snickered a little as he started to drive off. “Even if we had corrected her, she still would’ve thought we were gay—just that we were hiding it. Believe me, Sam and I deal with that more often than you’d think. Or that I wanna think about. And anyways, it made her happy, clearly. She’ll probably even call up her grandson. No harm, no foul.” He ended with a small shrug, then proceeded to black Led Zeppelin.

 

**2.**

“Any word from Cas?”

 

Sam sighed and shook his head. “No. He’s been gone for days. I’ve tried ‘praying’ to him, but nothing. Not even a feather.”

 

“Dammit,” Dean muttered with a huff. “What the hell is he even doing that could take so long? It’s not like he’s never gotten any holy oil before.”

“I don’t know,” Sam shrugged. “Why don’t you try? He always answers _you_.” Even Sam couldn’t deny that his voice sounded a tad whiny.

 

While Dean rolled his eyes, he sat on the bed and sarcastically put his hands together in a praying motion. “Are ya’ there Cas? It’s me, Dean. And Sam, actually. And we were wondering, if you’re not too busy, if you could _get your feathery angel ass down here_. We’re kinda got important shit to do, and we can’t wait around forever while you’re screwin’ around!” A familiar whoosh sound, and when Dean opened his eyes, he was met with a frowning Castiel holding a jug of what he assumed was the holy oil. “’Bout damn time you got here.”

 

“I was—“

  
“Don’t care,” Dean interrupted, getting up and taking the jug. “We’ve got work to do. Come on.”

 

**3.**

Dean knew that real angels weren’t all sweet and innocent like most people paint them out to be. They were actually pretty badass—and most definitely annoying as hell. And even though he knew that, Castiel still managed to surprise him sometimes.

 

Basically, they had found a dead angel. Dean didn’t have a clue who he had been, but Castiel apparently knew him. And when he was knelt over his body, Dean had never actually seen him that furious before. He’d seen him _mad_ , of course, but he’d never been able to feel the anger radiating off of him.

 

The case had been surprisingly short, though mostly because Castiel wasn’t fucking around with this one. He might not be a hunter, but he handled almost everything during this case. He wouldn’t even stay still long enough for Dean to try and say, “Dude, look, you need to calm down.”

 

When they finally did trap the demon responsible for killing Cas’s angel friend—and two more along with him—Dean was reminded that even though Cas was an _angel_ , he was also, as Cas so often put it, a warrior of the Lord. He showed the poor bastard absolutely zero mercy, and it was one of those moments when Dean was actually scared of him, and also very much thankful that he was on _their_ side.

 

Afterwards, when Dean was helping Cas clean the knives, he said a little jokingly and a lot awkwardly, “Y’know, you’re really your stereotypical angel.”

 

“That is because what people like to picture are guardian angels,” Cas muttered back. Evidently, he was still thinking about his friends. “They forget that there are multiple types of angels. Avenging angels. Angels of death.” After that, Dean let the subject drop.

 

**4.**

“This is degrading,” Castiel complained.

 

“Shut up and just put it on. It’s funny. You only have to wear it for today,” Dean said, pushing the package into Cas’s chest while Sam snickered behind them.

 

“You and Sam aren’t wearing anything. I am an—“

 

“Angel of the Lord, yeah, we’ve heard that speech before. And you’re really only helping my point, oh ‘angel of the lord’. Put the wings on.” Castiel sighed and snatched the bag from Dean, pulling out the fake white angel wings.

 

“I’m going to look ridiculous. I thought you cases were ‘serious business’ and no time for ‘screwing around’.”

 

Dean smirked. “Any other day, yeah, that’s true. But this is Halloween. Which sucks, really, cause there’s all kinds of sickos and creepers out there and it makes our job harder, but that’s all the more reason to try and enjoy ourselves. Now put them on before I get Sammy to hold you down and I put them on you myself.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes—everyone in the room knew that Dean’s threat was completely empty, and that Cas could snap both their necks easily if he really wanted to—but much to Dean’s pleasure, Castiel still sighed and wrestled with the straps a bit before getting them on his shoulders. Sam and Dean succeeded in keeping a straight face for exactly three seconds.

 

“Oh my god, you look ridiculous,” Sam laughed, collapsed on the bed. Dean was just grinning and chuckling as he flicked one of the wings.

 

“You look great.”

 

“You two will regret this.”

 

“Uh-huh. Come on, let’s go. We’ve got a body to go look at.”

 

**5.**

Castiel was falling. Not from a trip, or even from someone shoving him. He was falling _from heaven_ , and everything blurred past him, he couldn’t make anything out, only pain and the loss of _something_ , like there was a gaping hole inside of him now, and he had the desperate need to go and find it but he didn’t have any idea where to even start, and he was lost, he needed Dean, why couldn’t he find Dean?

 

Suddenly the angel— _human_ , he reminded himself sadly—bolted straight up in bed, and it took him a minute to figure out why, precisely, his vision was blurred. Tears. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then looked around. He was in the Men of Letters base. More specifically, he was in Dean’s room. Well, _their_ room, now. He assumed Sam was still in his own room, but he couldn’t tell. He _could_ tell that Dean was still asleep beside him. Good. Castiel didn’t want him to know he’d had another nightmare. The same nightmare as always.

 

Suddenly, he felt shifting, and then saw Dean’s green eyes blinking up at him in confusion. “Cas? What’s wrong?” Of course, it came out much more mumbled and tired-sounding, but Castiel understood him perfectly.

 

“Nothing,” he tried to say casually, but his voice betrayed him, cracking slightly against his will. Immediately, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him back down to his side. Cas curled up to Dean’s chest automatically, fitting against him perfectly. Just being pressed against the hunter was reassuring and made him feel calmer.

 

“You had the nightmare again,” Dean murmured. It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Cas nodded. “Oh, sweetie,” he sighed. Dean didn’t often indulge in endearments, but he knew Cas needed it right now. He kissed his forehead and rubbed his back soothingly. “You’re safe, y’know. I’m not gonna let anyone or any _thing_ get you. I’d rather die first. I won’t,” he added quickly, because he knew Castiel would be opening his mouth to argue about that particular statement. “But you get my point.”

 

Castiel sighed and nodded again. He nuzzled Dean’s neck and took a few deep breaths, earning a soft smile from Dean. “Good.” He squeezed him gently and said in a gentle voice, “And y’know, even if you don’t have any Grace, you’ll always be _my_ angel.”

 

In the morning, neither of them would say anything about the cheesy line; they’d continue on as normal, until the next time Castiel had a nightmare and needed those reassuring words again. But until then, he smiled, satisfied with Dean’s words, and fell back into a much more peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, feel free to let me know (but in a nice way, please). Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
